


The Fox That Tamed A Wolf

by ShadowAssassinz



Series: Fallout: New vegas [1]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Abuse, Drugs, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Male-Female Friendship, Rape, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2577695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowAssassinz/pseuds/ShadowAssassinz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fallout: New vegas</p><p>Karma and Faith are two bitches that go hand in hand when shit hits the fan. </p><p>Just cause Six survived a bullet to the head doesn't mean she's blessed by the gods in fact it might be as more like a curse then a blessing that she didn't die that day, maybe then a certain Fox wouldn't have sniffed her out and turned her life in to a fucking nightmare. Just cause he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> When talking to a dominant psychopathic murderer you better know how to keep your cool and not get easily agitated.... i'm sure she'll find some other way to survive

It didn’t take long for my hands to go numb and the pain moved from my wrists to the length of my arm. I made a mental note to slam my forehead in to the next legionary i saw, if i ever got the chance, after all, chances were that i wouldn’t come out of here alive. Finally the sound of footsteps echoed throughout the halls moving towards the room i was in.

A man entered the room heading straight towards the small wooden table in front of me. Oh please don’t mind me…I’m simply HANGING in the air against a cross, asshole. As if the man had read my thoughts or simply felt my glare on him he turned around giving me an unamused look as if he expected me to say something. After a couple of awkward seconds he turned around again opening some kind of leather pouch, it seemed harmless…until i saw what it contained; tongs, sharp but small blades, wires, scissors and more, seeing the tools he placed on the table it became rather obvious what he was planning to do with them. Fucker touch me and I’ll scratch your fucking eyes out!

When the legionary seemed satisfied with his handy work he turned around and faced me again but this time he was staring at me, from head to toe as if he was planning something. It gave me a chance to fully study him as well, he had black hair darker the coal itself and light icy blue eyes, he was very tan and he made up for it in height, he wasn’t ripped with muscles but it showed that he had spent enough years in the Legion to know a thing or two. I am so screwed. I thought avoiding his stare as best I could. He took a step closer and was just about to open his mouth so say something when the door swung open and his head swiftly turned to the person that stepped inside. 

“Lord Vulpes, the profligate whore is ready as is the tools you requested” The legionary said as he raised his fist and held it against his chest, he gave a quick bow and then let his hand drop to his side. Oh you son of a bitch! 

“Alerio you are excused for the rest of the evening, good work” The legionary named Alerio gave another quick bow of his head and walked pass the man that had entered the room, he closed the door and i could have sworn i saw him smile.

The man walked up to me just as Alerio had but didn’t stop at the table, no, he walked up to me but not too close…not yet. I couldn’t read his expression and it actually scared me a bit, see i’m known for having a skill with people; i can take one look at a person and decide right there and then if i should fear them or if i could simply dominate them with a quick thereat here and a bite there. But this guy? No. of course that didn’t mean i was going to start trembling and beg for mercy, no i just had to find another way…all in due time.

I avoided meeting his eyes which I have to say was a tad difficult seeing as he was staring at nothing but my eyes. Ahh…I already hate this guy and he hasn’t even open his mouth yet. I thought letting my eyes roam over him trying to find some little weakness, a deep scar, burn anything i could use if things started going bad. He had short black hair, his skin very light and his eyes…silver, it was the only color i could resemble it to. His eyes looked ice cold and so did his skin. His touch must be as cold as death itself.  
Once i meet his gaze i couldn’t pull away, his silver eyes stared in to mine and it felt as if he could read me like an open book. Suddenly he took a step forward and I couldn’t help but cringe. I could see the light twitch where his lips met as he crossed his arms over his chest leaning his head back, he finally stopped staring in to my eyes and let his eyes drop further down, i let out a heavy sight not even noticing i had been holding my breath. 

“What is your name?” he finally asked his eyes meeting mine once again. When I didn’t answer he took yet another step towards me and my mouth went dry, something about him just screamed dominance and the way he stared at me… as if he was daring me to do something just so he could “put me back in my place”

“And just what makes you think i’ll tell you anything?” I asked putting as much venom in to my words as i possibly could.

“Unless you want to be called profligate whore, i suggest you do as i say and answer my question. Of course if you pick to continue disobeying… i have nothing against that either…just means i get to have more fun” I swallowed hard but didn’t show how much his words affected me. Why the hell am i getting so affected by him?!

I had to use all my restraint not to flip him off, besides the way my arms were hurting from the numbness I doubt I’d be able to any way "Six….my name is Six” He raised a brown at me observing me to see if i was telling the truth, i guess i finally was able to fool him, he slowly nodded his head once still looking as suspicious.

“My name is Vulpes Inculta, but to you it’s Sir or Master”

“…”

“Anything to say, profligate?”

I decided not to open my mouth…cause I knew nothing good was gonna come out of it, might be the smartest choice I’d done in my whole life up until then…… Up. Until. Then.

“Because i sense that you realize your place i’ll be generous enough to give you two options, either you tell me what i want to know and i’ll only punish you for your disrespect i’ll even go gentle on you. Or you can continue being disrespectful and disobedient and the first thing i’ll do is fuck you until you beg me to stop, torture you until you tell me what I want and you’ll be sold as a slave, but, then again if i like your performance maybe i’ll purchase you for myself”

“…”

“So…what do you say, profligate?”

“Touch me and i’ll tear off your cock and make you choke on it, mother fucker!”


	2. My Own Toy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made for my friend, Carro! Hope u enjoy it! xD

She barely had time to blink before his calloused had found a grip against her throat; he squeezed but not too hard, he didn't want her to choke just yet and it wasn't his hand he wanted her to choke on either. No, for now he settled with sending her the message that he was in no mood for her disobedience.

She let out a small gasp of surprise but other then that her expression hadn't changed, that was one of the reason why Vulpes couldn't get her out of his head. She had been like that since the first time he laid eyes upon her, it was the way she could go from a pup to a raging wolf in a matter of seconds, the way she could hide her emotion behind the same kind of mask Vulpes hid behind for years, it was the way she managed to slip through the cracks of the walls he had built around him since he first joined the Legion to keep out unwanted and unneeded emotions. Yet there she was... Trapped in his thoughts every sleepless night.

It drove him mad. Never before had he met such a vulgar, aggressive, stubborn excuse of a woman in his entire life, because of that...she was more or less "special". The fact that woman feared him and hated him was something he was used to, in fact it was the fear others felt for him that satisfied him the most. It didn't matter if it came from a man or a woman...fear meant power. But that was also the reason why this woman annoyed him the most, it didn't matter how many lashes she would get or his threats or any other kind of torture he put her through,  
she didn't fear him.

Finally their eyes met and she looked away, it was a sign of submission so he let go of her throat only to slam his hand straight in to the wall right next to her face. He leaned in, she cringed, he smiled.

"Tell me dear Courier, is there a reason why you try to anger me every time we meet?" His voice smooth and calm against her cheek. 

When he didn't get an answer he simply chuckled gently shaking his head in amusement.

"You amuse me dear Courier did you know that?" She ignored the obvious question and a smirk grew on her face.

"My my Vulpes! You must be letting your guard down around me if i'm able to so easily provoke actual "feelings" from you, I'm impressed!" 

"Don't mistake amusement with admiration" he sneered at her. 

"Call it whatever you want Vulpes but it still doesn't hide the fact that i get under your skin and you know it!" She hissed at him leaning even closer to his now irritated face. 

"I hide nothing of the sort Courier, were your arrogant ways to 'get under my skin' i would've had you crucified weeks ago" 

"Yet here i hang alive and sturdy, why?" She asked with an almost amused tone.

"With the NCR acting cowardly and Nipton and it's citizen dealt with...i grow bored and need something to play with" she could almost smile at his little joke had she not been clearly targeted as the "toy". 

This time it was her time to sneer as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh please! You have plenty of slaves that would be more then willing to spread their legs for you" he smirked and brushed his nose against her cheek taking in her scent.

"True. Maybe it's the fact that you hate me and find me the most repulsing man on the Mojave that tempts my interest" 

He traced his lips against her cheek and all the way down her neck. She leaned her head back closing her eyes at the feeling of his teeth marking her throat. He let out a low growl as he felt her leg snake it's way around his own. 

"You gonna fuck me against a wall now? With me all tied up?" She breath against his ear slowly grinding herself against his leg.

"What an intriguing idea, dearest Courier" his voice now low and feral, he pushed his knee upwards to be met with a moan and a rip at the shackles tying her hands together over her head.

"Come on Vulpes....why have me all tied up when we both know we can have much more fun if i use both my hands" she moaned in to his ear again making his jaw stiffen amongst other things. 

"Because i can" he growled as his hand found itself between her legs.

He was taken aback by a rather forceful kick to the gut, it made him stagger the slightest but forced him to remove his hand and place it on the wall for balance. They met eyes again but this time there was nothing but a mixture of lust and anger. He practically slammed his lips against hers in a fierce and forceful kiss, he bit her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood which only caused her to moan louder. 

They broke apart quickly, he slid his arms up against hers and with one forceful thug the chains holding her were torn off the the wooden hanger on the wall. He grabbed on to her arms and pulled her towards the door.

"Where to?" She asked as she was pulled through the door and in to the hallway.

"My room."


End file.
